Arrivals
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Whilst Jacen Solo pines for his lost love and Jaina Solo-Fel prepares for the birth of her first child, Han and Leia continue to hold their family together, just as they held the Galaxy together so many years earlier. Story is 6 months post 'Moving On' and with just a hint of sexy time.
1. Chapter 1

_It's over six months since Tenel Ka broke Jacen Solo's heart by marrying someone who wasn't Jacen and the boy had taken the loss badly, rejecting his family's support and withdrawing from society.  
Those six months had seen Luke Skywalker come to terms with the death of his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, and their unborn child, a sibling to their firstborn son Ben. It had also watched in awe as life continued to grow inside Jaina Solo-Fel, for whom her baby's birth is rapidly approaching._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina rested her hands across the top of her expanded belly and belched, loudly.

"Pardon me." She apologised and grinned. "That was fantastic!"

"Glad you enjoyed it." Han winked across the dining table at his daughter. "Pity your brother couldn't have made the effort."

"Han!" Leia cautioned, softly.

"It's been more than six months Leia! I think it's time he stopped hiding from us!" Han growled.

"Did it ever occur to you to be a little more sympathetic towards him?" Leia asked.

"Hey, I feel his pain." He said unconvincingly. "But avoiding the issue isn't going to make it go away."

"Hmmm. Nothing to do with you having to run the business on your own then!" Leia suggested, suspiciously.

"As much as I would love to sit here and debate this further, I have a son-in-law I need to go collect from rehab."

"Thank you Daddy." Jaina smiled up at her father as he rose.

Han leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Anything for you Princess." He told her, stacking the empty plates. "Though you're still on wash-up duty."

Leia smiled to herself. Jaina Solo-Fel had wrapped her father around her little finger from the day she had emerged from her mother's womb. The impending birth of her own first child and her husband's frequent trips to a rehabilitation centre on the far side of Coruscant had brought out Han's paternal instincts in spades.  
It had also heightened his ability to sense 'sucker syndrome' and he had no intention of falling into that trap.

"I won't be late." Han kissed Leia's cheek as he swept by. "But don't wait up."

Then he was out of the door.

"Does Dad _ever_ stick to his word?" Jaina asked, forcing herself from the chair.

"I learned a long time ago, your father speaks his own language. 'I won't be late' means 'see you in the morning' and 'don't wait up means 'if you're lucky'!" Leia mused.

Leia followed her daughter into the kitchen with the remainder of the dinner empties.

"What about 'anything for you Princess'?" Jaina asked, starting to stack the dish recycler.

"I'm doing it, but don't think I'm going to make a habit out of it." Leia answered. "Unless that was just during the Rebellion."

Jaina straightened and held her breath, eyes closed.

"You all right?" Leia asked.

"Just a twinge." Jaina soothed her baby with a sweep of her hand. "He's been doing that a lot lately."

Leia too knew a con when she heard one, but she could also sense Jaina's discomfort.

"There's not much to do here, you go and sit down. I'll be there in just a minute." Leia suggested.

"Don't you mean 'wedge' myself in!" Jaina groaned and waddled back to the living area to surround herself with cushions on the sofa. "Seriously Mom!" Jaina's eyes tracked her mother as she passed to sit beside her daughter. "I don't know how you managed with two of us in here."

"Well, two babies _was_ pretty uncomfortable. Especially toward the end. But you two had less room to move around so once you were fully developed you weren't so much trouble." Leia smiled and reached out to stroke Jaina's tummy. "Not long to go now."

"He's lower than he was, don't you think?" Jaina asked.

"Maybe." Leia let her hands roam. "I can't tell. What does your Oh-Bee say?"

"That I should have a bag packed and with me at all times." Jaina replied. "And that babies can be unpredictable. Especially first babies. They like to keep everyone on their toes apparently."

"You and your brother came in the middle of the night." Leia said, smiling at the memory. "I woke up with the urge to pee and I just about made it to the 'fresher when my waters broke. Just for a minute, I was in a state of panic. Then I realised there was nothing I could do but let nature take it's course."

"Were you scared?" Jaina queried.

"A little. But I had your father beside me and his fears helped to calm mine." Her mother replied.

"Dad was scared?" Jaina grinned.

"Don't let that steely exterior fool you, he was about as nervous as could be!" Leia said. "If you ask him, he'll deny it. But I could sense it. Same way I can sense it now too."

"Everything will change after he's born." Jaina said, thoughtfully. "I won't be me any more, I'll be his Mom. His breakfast, lunch and dinner. Diaper changer, bottom wiper, sick cleaner."

"True." Leia mused. "But I was still talking about your father!"

"Oh Mom!" Jaina laughed, then grimaced at another twinge.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Leia asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Jaina shuffled until she was comfortable. "I think he's going to be a vegetarian. This is just his way of disapproving of the roast nerf."

"How about some stim tea?" Leia suggested.

"Are you kidding? I'm awake half the night as it is, stim tea will just make it worse. No, he'll settle in a minute." Jaina grinned. "Tell me about Anakin."

"Now _he_ was active!" Leia rolled her eyes, then shook her head. "I could have killed your father when I found out I was pregnant. Again. And in under a year. Mon Mothma was none too pleased either."

"Probably why Dad did it." Jaina offered.

"Probably. They often had an uneasy relationship. He thought she asked too much of me, she thought he would hold me back." Leia shook her head again at the memories. "He never quite forgave her for that business over Isolder."

"She wanted you to marry him." Jaina quoted.

"Isolder was a wise match in many ways. Handsome. Wealthy. Powerful." Leia recalled. "An alliance with the Hapes Consortium at that time could have brought a great deal to the New Republic's table. Except for one thing."

"Morality?" Jaina asked with a wry smile.

"Love." Leia answered. "He was, without doubt, the perfect match for a Princess in the market for a Prince. But not for one in love with a scoundrel."

"I bet Mon Mothma wanted to spew!" Jaina chuckled again.

"She warmed to Han. Over time." Leia continued. "I guess that's the thing about your father. First impressions can be deceiving."

"So...Anakin?" Jaina reminded.

"He arrived kind of unexpectedly." Leia remembered with a warm smile.

"Tell me. You know I never tire of hearing you talk about the old days." Jaina pressed.

Leia sighed inwardly.

"Well..." She began. "Your father was undertaking a very important assignment on my behalf...

….. "You look incredibly handsome." Leia confirmed, smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle from Han's shirt front.

"I look like a stuffed-shirt!" He moaned.

"If you prefer, I can go myself." She reminded him.

"No, you can't." He guided her backwards to sit on the bed. "Firstly, because you're supposed to be on Maternity Furlough and secondly, because I said I'd go and a Corellian never breaks his word. Not to his wife at least."

"It's just a dumb dinner." She said, looking up at him.

"And when my wife, the current Minister of State and next Chief of State, refers to something as 'a dumb dinner' I know she's in no fit state to attend." He told her. "Besides, our baby's due any day now and how would it look if the current Minister of State and next Chief of State's husband let her go standing around on those swollen ankles of hers when he's more than capable of smiling at a few old biddies in her place?"

"Don't get drunk." She reminded him.

"I won't." He agreed, swinging his jacket on over his shirt and trousers.

"And stay away from the fish. The smell makes me want to vomit." She said.

"No booze. No fish. Got it." He said.

"And no dancing girls after Midnight." She smiled.

"Rates go up after zero hour. I hear ya!" He peered down at her. "Will I do?"

Leia sucked at her lips "Hmmm..." She considered, then grinned broadly. "Definitely."

"Now you..." He raised a finger aloft, then lifted her legs up onto the bed. "Rest. Read a book. Take a bath. Listen to some music. That dreadful Alderaanian dirge you like so much."

"Dirge?" She barked.

"Just checking you were listening to me." He kissed her tenderly. Then once more for luck. "I won't be late. But don't wait up." …..

"You sure you don't want something?" Leia asked Jaina. "Mineral water maybe?"

"Mom! Stop fussing, I'm fine." Daughter assured Mother.

"I don't mean to fuss." Leia apologised. "It's simply that I missed out so much on your childhood."

"And I wasn't the easiest of teenagers." Jaina interjected.

"We both of us made mistakes." Leia smiled and reached out to take Jaina's hand.

"That's why we have to make the most of the time we still have." Jaina finished. "So...Dad went off to this dinner, then what?"

"I listened to some music. Coloured my nails. Changed into this beautiful lace wrap Han bought me. And then I had this...wicked...idea." Leia smiled mischievously.

….. Han balanced his plate and glass of sparkling something-that-wasn't-Corellian-whiskey in one hand and forced the smile to look genuine as Mon Mothma drew close.

"Captain Solo." She inclined her head.

"Ma'am." Han nodded in feigned deference.

"How's Leia? Well I hope?" She asked.

"She's resting, per medical instruction and the advice of her husband. Which is a first." He replied.

"She always was very headstrong. Even as a girl." Mon Mothma commented.

"Wouldn't want her any other way." Han said.

"Well. Keep up the good work." She patted his hand before wandering off.

The smile slid from Han's face and he wondered, not for the first time, how Leia managed to do this day in day out.

The comm in his pocket buzzed against his groin.

Fishing the device out, he thumbed it on and hissed into it's speaker. "Solo."

"Bet you're wondering how I got this number aren't you?" The husky female voice asked.

"Er...yeah. Who is this?" He queried, turning his back to the room.

"Who do you think it is?" The voice queried.

"Er...how about a clue?" He suggested, his mind working overtime.

"How about you tell me what you're wearing under those delicious pants of yours?" She drawled.

"My pants?" Han exclaimed, realisation dawning. "Any woman who knows me, really knows me, knows what I wear under my pants Leia."

"How about for tonight you think of me as a Togrutan slut?" She purred.

"How about I think of you as my beautiful, heavily pregnant wife and get back to schmoosing these assholes while you sit with your feet up while you still can. Solo out." He flipped the comm to off and returned his attention to the room full of the scum of the Galaxy; diplomats, ambassadors, senators and assorted politicians."

"Nothing untoward I trust?" Mon Mothma asked with genuine concern and turned to the Ambassador on her arm. "Captain Solo is married to my much loved and extremely pregnant Minister-of-State, Leia Organa."

"Ah yes." The Amabassador beamed and extended his hand. "The Alderaanian Princess and her mercenary consort. I recall reading about that."

Han gripped the Ambassador's hand and pumped it repeatedly up and down.

"That's...quite some grip you've got there." The Ambassador grimaced, shaking the life back into his crushed fingers.

"Well, you know us mercenaries. We don't know our own strength." Han said, almost sneering.

"Er...yes...quite..." Mon Mothma visibly cringed. "Ambassador, let me introduce you to Admiral Ackbar."

She guided the Ambassador away as Han's comm buzzed again. He rolled his eyes as he recognised the call-sign. "Leia, honey, it's taking me all my time not to plunge my vibroblade through one of these idiot's throats what is it you want now?"

"Can you guess what I'm wearing?" Her voice drawled sexily.

"Nope, ya got me, I have no idea." He sighed.

"Remember that lace and shimmersilk wrap you bought me on our honeymoon?" She queried.

"Sweetheart, I'm struggling to remember what I had for breakfast, you seriously want me to remember something from that long ago?" He queried.

He actually remembered it really rather well. It had a deep neckline that clipped together just beneath the swell of her breasts. He'd also bought her the matching negligee and panties set, a combination which had seen his temperature soar.

"The shimmersilk is almost transparent." She described. "And the lace barely disguises the rosy hue of my far too erect nipples."

Han swallowed. He had a feeling this was payback for some of the dirty messages he'd left with her service since their marriage.

"Remember what else you bought me?" She asked, a cruel hint of amusement in her voice.

"Matching...um...items, I think. I'm switching to my earpiece." He said, eyeing the room. Taking a moment to synchronise signals, Han slipped the device into his ear and asked. "You still there?"

"The negligee's a little snug but the panties feel so soft against my skin." She told him. "Do you remember now?"

Han swallowed again and inclined his head at General Rieekan. "Sure do."

"Do you also recall what you did to me the first time I wore them?" She asked.

Han's mind was already replaying the evening in question.  
They had been to dinner. The first time in what felt like forever that they had actually managed to schedule an entire evening alone together and they had ventured into Galactic City to eat. Nothing fancy, just a casual dining establishment that had grown accustomed to their occasional trade when they'd first become 'publicly' involved. Both the management and staff treated the couple as they did any other diners, not as celebrities to be found the best table in the house or to be offered their meal complimentary. And Han and Leia liked that a certain level of anonymity could be observed there.  
Their quiet night, alone together had been interrupted by Luke who promptly – and without being asked Han seemed to recall - joined them.

Arriving home and still unable to shake the young Jedi, Han had been close to turning nasty when Leia feigned a headache and retired to their bedroom. Luke had left shortly afterwards, Han barking a "finally!" when he had entered the bedroom to find Leia in the complete ensemble, leaning teasingly against the 'fresher doorway.

There were many facets to Leia's character. Most witnessed only her strength and resolve. Han saw all those that other's were not invited to share.

Han's top lip twitched, prepared to form his usual cocky grin, then faded recognising that he was the only man to see this side to her. He pitied all the other men in her life who never got to experience her passion, her tenderness, her love.

He'd approached her slowly, bent to take her body in his arms and her mouth with his. Then he'd stood back to admire her. To feel the silken texture of the cloth sandwiched between his hands and her body. He'd sunk to his knees so that his hands could ride the curve of her thighs and hips and felt her exhale when his fingers had slipped beneath the lace panties. His intention had been to peel them slowly down her legs, but his own desires had taken over and he'd first nuzzled her with his nose and then pushed his mouth between her thighs to draw her to orgasm right through the fabric.

In a moment of heated excitement he'd taken her there, against the doorjam. Her legs entwined about his waist, arms wrapped around his neck. Grunting and gasping and cursing the deities lest their sexual desire subside unabated.

The panties could not be salvaged, but Han had bought her a replacement pair which she kept atop all her other undergarments as a reminder of that night.  
He'd caught her more than once fingering the lace and wearing a smile of remembrance.

"I gotta kind of recollection, yeah." Han replied to her question.

"I wish you were here now. Doing that to me again." Leia's breath tickled in his ear.

"That the Princess you're talking to Solo?" General Rieekan asked.

Han hadn't even been aware of the General's approach.

"Is that Carlist?" Leia asked.

"Certainly is." Han replied, shaking Rieekan's hand.

"How's she doing?" Rieekan queried. "Can't be long 'til the birth now."

"Tell him I want my husband home and inside me, right now." Leia said.

"Missing me." Han answered. "Baby's due any day and we're kinda anxious to get it over with."

"_We_? I'm the one doing all the hard work!" Leia reminded him.

"Last time I saw her she was...oh...out here." Rieekan chuckled and demonstrated Leia's belly with his hand.

"Don't I know it!" Han complained. "Would you excuse me for just one minute General."

Han exited to the men's 'fresher, checking the stalls were empty.

"Okay Leia, you've had your fun but we're about to go into dinner and I really don't need the distraction unless you want want me to mess up." He said into the silence. "Leia? Leia, are you there?"

Han exhaled, relieved himself and returned to the reception.

"Is everything all right Captain?" Mon Mothma queried. "Nothing wrong with Leia or the baby I hope?"

"All good Ma'am." Han replied. "Leia was just checking in, making sure I'm behaving myself."

"And are you?" She questioned.

"Only swapped six personal comms. That's a record for one of these affairs." He winked at her.

"You're joking, of course?" She asked, not sure if she should believe him.

"Of course." He grinned. …..

Jaina eased another cushion against her spine.

"I could kill Jagged!" She groaned. "If someone hadn't already tried that."

"I remember feeling the same way toward the end." Leia agreed. "Especially with Anakin coming so soon after you and Jacen."

"I remember you being pregnant, I think. At least, I remember the bump and then this little bawling bundle you and Dad seemed consumed with." She commented.

"Han..." Leia's smile was soft and gentle and full of love. "He was so proud. Being a Dad...it was so important to him.

Jaina settled back, more comfortable for rearranging the cushions.

"So, were you done teasing Dad?" She asked.

"Not quite." Leia confessed. "Though at that point I didn't know how things would turn out."

….. Han always felt these things were a form of punishment rather than an opportunity to discuss ideals or political strategy in a less formal setting. Although he imagined dining under the New Republic was far less grand than under an Imperial regime, he still disliked the formal attire and the way everyone was greeted and spoken to by title rather than name.  
Except him. He didn't have a title.

He was either Solo or Captain, if he was lucky. Mostly he was the Minister-of-State's representative. And he also knew what was behind half of their smiles; pity. Not for him, for Leia. For the last Princess of Alderaan, famously and foolishly in love with a Corellian nobody. A Corellian nobody who was probably laughing behind her back at her childish belief that love would be enough to bind them together when it had failed so miserably to bind the Galaxy for more than a generation.

Han picked through his entrée and smiled when the waitress removed his plate and listened less than intently to the conversation on his table. Something about supplying aid to famine victims; the reality was he was far less interested than he knew he was supposed to be.

"Hey lover." A familiar voice whispered in his ear. "How was the entrée?"

"Disgusting." Han answered and all faces at the table turned his way. He stared back at them and swallowed.

"It _is_ disgusting." The Bothan Ambassador agreed, narrowing his eyes. "Gen...Capt..."

"Solo." Han supplied. "Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon."

"Ah, yes." The Bothan said. "The Minister-of-State's representative."

He then continued his description of how his people's aid efforts were being thwarted.

"When they bring the bowl of water, dip your fingertips in it. Don't drink it like last time." She reminded him.

"I know." He hissed.

Faces turned his way again.

"I know...how difficult such a mission can be." Han continued.

"Difficult and dangerous." The Bothan scowled.

"How are you enjoying it so far?" She asked, the smile evident in her voice.

"I'm no diplomat." Han told her, as well as the rest of the table. "But it seems to me there's way too much talking going on."

They all laughed at what they assumed to be a small joke as the main course arrived in front of them.

"Still wish you hadn't let me go and you stay home instead?" She queried.

"Nope." He replied disguised by a cough.

"You remembered not to order the fish, right?" Leia asked.

"Mmm." Han inhaled deeply and grinned. "Nerf. My favourite."

"Tell me." The Bothan Ambassador looked at Han. "How _is_ the Minister-of-State? She must be very close to her confinement now."

"Baby's due any day." Han told them along with everyone else who had already asked.

"And two more at home I understand. She must have her hands full." The Bothan gaffawed.

"Nothing she's not capable of coping with." Han answered smugly.

"No, indeed. A very formidable woman, Princess Organa. Very formidable indeed." The Bothan said, in a tone Han was beginning to dislike.

"Organa-_Solo_." Han corrected. "She's a formidable, _married_ woman now."

"Play nicely flyboy or you won't get dessert." Leia's voice told him.

"There's been a suggestion she may not wish to return to the political arena once her confinement has ended." The Ambassador commented, peaking Han's interest.

As well as Leia's.

"Where'd he hear that?" Leia prompted.

"I don't know where you get your intel pal, but I can assure you that Leia has every intention of returning to her role once she's had our baby." Han confirmed.

"It wasn't _I_ who suggested it!" The Bothan stated.

"I wasn't saying it _was_ you." Han growled suspiciously.

"It so was him!" Leia spat.

"Good job my wife's not here. Somehow I doubt she'd appreciate idle speculation about her future plans." Han made his own suggestion.

"No offence was intended." The Ambassador assured him.

"Plenty was sure taken!" Leia growled.

"Tell you what though, what my wife don't know won't hurt her." Han said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Leia hissed.

"What _is_ your wife doing tonight?" A Senator who's name Han had already forgotten asked.

"I'm taking a bath. A long, hot soak in my favourite bubbles just wishing my husband was here to scrub my back." Leia giggled, splashing water to prove her point.

"She's resting." Han said with a smile.

"Han? I think we may have a problem!" Leia's voice intoned with a hint of concern.

"Funniest thing happened in the week." Han laughed. "She got herself wedged in the bathtub."

"Oh the poor dear!" The nameless Senator exclaimed.

"Han! Are you listening to me?" She barked.

"Made me promise to wear an earpiece in case it happened when I wasn't home." He tapped his ear with a finger as if switching it on. "Say, honey, are you there?"

"Han, you need to get your ass back here right away!" She told him in the uncompromising tone she had perfected.

"She wants me to go home." Han rolled his eyes, the fake smile still in place. "You run outta ice cream already sweetheart?"

"No, asshole! My waters have broken!" …..

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Leia exclaimed.

"I said, I think my waters have just broken!" Jaina repeated.

"Are you sure?" Leia queried.

"Pretty sure." Jaina's brow creased at the feel of liquid trickling down her right calf. "Mom!"

"It's all right honey. I'll call ahead so the Med Centre will be expecting us and I'll tell your Dad to head straight there instead of coming home." Leia assured her. "Everything's gonna be just fine Jaina. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

….. Han couldn't have flown any faster if he'd been on fire.  
Taking the stairs three at a time was still quicker than the way-too-sedate elevator and even the door seemed to cycle a little quicker to allow him faster access to their apartment.

He found Leia where the contractions had started in earnest - kneeling in the bathtub, panting and soaked in perspiration.

"What? You couldn't wait five minutes for me?" He joked.

"This one's not waiting five minutes for anybody!" She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut through another strong contraction.

"Everthing's gonna be just fine. I promise." He said, dropping to his knees and rubbing her back.

"You need to call a Medic." She panted.

"All in hand. The Medical Centre's expecting us." He assured her.

"No. You don't understand. You need to get a Medic here. Now." She told him. "I feel I want to bear down already!"

"You can't. You only just went into labour." He said.

"Tell that to your son!" She snapped between gritted teeth as another contraction took hold. "And stop rubbing my back, it's really not helping!"

Han called through to the Medical Centre who confirmed medical assistance would be despatched.

"They're on their way." He advised with a grin.

"Good. Because so's your son." She carefully turned over onto her back and cocked both legs over the bath sides.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Can you see anything?" She questioned.

"Where?" He queried.

"Where the baby comes from, where'dya think!" She hissed.

"Leia, you're not having our baby in the bathtub." He assured her.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge..." Leia squeezed her eyes shut again and exhaled. "Now could you scoot on down and tell me how dilated I am."

"You don't really want me to do that." He shook his head. "Do you?"

Leia just glared up at him.

"Okay." He agreed, dropping back to his knees at the end of the tub. "But I want you to remember, you asked me!"

He started rolling the sleeve of a shirt toward his elbow as the apartment chime sounded. Han let his head loll back and he praised whatever deity had seen fit to hear his prayers.

"Don't go anywhere." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he pushed back to his feet and bounded to the door. His grin fading into a scowl. "What the Hell..."

"Mon Mothma called. She thought Her Highness might appreciate some female company." Winter explained.

"Good." Han grabbed Winter's arm and pulled her into the apartment. "You can go tell her how dilated she is."

"Is she that close?" Winter asked as Han hustled her through the apartment to the 'fresher. "Oh my goodness! You _are_ close aren't you!"

Winter took a moment to examine the scene before slipping the jacket from her shoulders and handing it to Han.

"Do you have a soft pillow? Something for Her Highness' head?" She asked.

"I guess. Sure." He replied.

"And two...no, make that three bath towels." She shooed Han away and knelt down at the side of the tub. "Everything's going to be fine Your Highness. We're going to make you a little more comfortable before the Medics arrive."

"How many babies have you delivered Winter?" Leia asked. "Because I don't think this little fella's in any mood to wait!"

"Women delivered babies for thousands of years without medical intervention." She reminded Leia. "I'm sure two intelligent beings such as ourselves can work this little one out."

"I sluiced the water after my water's broke." Leia said, shaking her head. "I don't know why. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

"I'm going to run some fresh water and set it at a sustained temperature." Winter said, making the appropriate adjustments to the controls as Han returned with towels and a pillow.

Winter tucked the pillow behind Leia's head and shoulders and folded one large towel over her chest and beneath her arms, to cover her breasts.

"There. That affords at least a little privacy." Winter smiled and eyed Han, one eyebrow standing to attention.

He dutifully sank to his knees beside his wife while Winter checked Leia's progress.

"I'm sorry about this. I really didn't want to have our baby in the bathtub." Leia told Han.

"S'okay." He grinned, taking her hand and squeezing lightly. "I was thinking of re-modelling anyway."

"I think next contraction you should probably start pushing." Winter advised, one hand resting against the swell of Leia's stomach.

Having given birth before to twins, Leia knew what to expect physically. Focussing all her energy on the tiny form within her, she soothed and calmed the babe through his transit into the world.  
By the time a laughing Winter pronounced and congratulated them on the birth of their second son, Leia was already bonded with him in a way few mothers experienced, though nothing felt quite as good as the simple touch of cradling her baby in her arms.

Placing the child on Leia's breast, Winter covered him with another bath towel and dried her arms in order to answer the apartment's door chime and guide the Medics through to the new parents and their baby.

Winter busied herself in the kitchen whilst the medical staff checked mother and baby and helped Leia to a more comfortable position in her bed. Once the Medics had left, Winter politely cleared her throat before bringing a tray of tea and a selection of nibbles into the bedroom.  
Leia was propped up in bed, gazing down at the baby snuggled in her arms.

"Winter, thank you so very much for everything today." Leia said.

"Yeah. That goes double for me." Han echoed. He was beside Leia, an arm draped around her shoulders lovingly.

Winter acknowledged their gratitude.

"I was thinking, it might be best if Tycho and I keep the twins overnight. Just to give you both chance to settle in with the new little one." Winter suggested and held up a hand. "It's no trouble, before you insist that it is."

Leia and Han exchanged a look before agreeing and again thanking Winter, after which she made her leave. Han showed Winter to the door, thanking her once again for her help and kindness. Returning to the bedroom, he found his son now sucking hungrily on his mother's breast.

"First feed already!" He exclaimed. "He's really going at it, isn't he."

"Anakin." Leia stated. "I want us to call him Anakin."

"You sure?" Han queried, sliding next to her and again wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Anakin _Solo_. Not the other one." She told him, referring to the man she would not acknowledge as her father.

"Okay. But I'm naming the next one." He thumbed himself in the chest.

"Next one?" She turning an arched eyebrow up to him.

"Well yeah. You couldn't have been in labour more than a couple of hours." He nudged his chin toward Anakin. "Next time you'll be able to pop one out between the caf and the after dinner mints."

"Hmm...I'll think about it." She said with a wry smile.

"Hey." He said, one finger guiding her face to look at him. "Thank you." He nodded again toward Anakin. "He's nearly as beautiful as his mama."

"I agreed to think about it, you don't have to flatter me." She suggested.

His lips puckered and pressed to hers.

"Looks like he's done." Han observed. "Want me to take him while you...you know...cover up and get comfy?"

Leia puckered her lips and kissed Han back. …..

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I think I remember that too." Jaina recalled. "I remember Winter telling us we had a new brother and that we'd see him in the morning. I think all Jacen and I really wanted was our own cots and for Papa to read us a bedtime story. He read them so much better than Tycho."

"That's because Tycho's a grown up." Leia said.

Jaina sniggered then grimaced. They had arrived at the Medical Centre and were settled into the suite allocated to Jaina for her baby's birth.

"I wonder where your father's gotten to." Leia mused.

"You did call him didn't you?" Jaina asked, panting through another strong contraction.

"You know I did." Leia replied.

Jaina relaxed back, her breathing slowing.

"I don't think I can do this." She stated.

"Of course you can do it." Leia insisted. "Every mother thinks she can't do this the first time."

"It hurts so much!" Jaina groaned again. "How much longer!"

"Baby will come when baby is ready." The droid midwife quoted.

"Not..." Jaina panted. "Helping..."

"Jaina, listen to me, use the Force to work through the pain. Don't fight it." Leia advised, gripping Jaina's trembling hand.

"Easy for you to say, you've done this already." Jaina lay back, gasping. "I can't. I just can't. You'll have to get a surgeon and cut the thing out!"

"I'm going to go call your father again. Jagged should be here with you." Leia exited the suite and angrily thumbed her comm to Han's personal code. "Where the _kriff_ are you Solo? Your daughter is about a centimetre away from giving birth to Jag's first child - your first grandchild - and the way she's talking it's gonna be the last too, so you better get your ass to the Med Centre pronto!"

She thumbed the comm off and gazed skyward.

_If he's in a game, I'm gonna kill him! _She silently promised before returning to her daughter's side.

"Did you get him?" Jaina queried.

"Message relay." Leia answered.

"I hope they're all right!" Jaina wailed.

"Of course they're all right. You know what your father's like. Probably called in for fresh nerf steaks for tomorrow's dinner." Leia said, trying to reassure Jaina.

"At your next contraction, you may start pushing." The droid advised.

"I'm not ready!" Jaina squealed.

"But baby is." The droid replied. "Push."

"Mom!" Jaina appealed, gripping her mother's hand.

"Remember what I told you Jaina, use the pain. Let the Force guide you and your baby." Leia stroked Jaina's hand, her hair, her cheek. She held on tightly as her only daughter strained and pushed and heaved to release the infant inside her.

When the droid announced the safe arrival of baby Fel, Leia cuddled and kissed her eldest child's cheek and cried alongside her with pride and with joy.

The droid placed the baby in Jaina's relieved and almost disbelieving arms as the young woman gazed down at her daughter with awe.

"Oh Mom! She's so beautiful!" Jaina breathed.

"Ahuh." Leia agreed, unable to formulate any more words.

"I didn't..." Jaina started and nibbled at her bottom lip. "I never realised it would feel like this. I'm afraid to take my eyes off her in case she's not real!"

Leia wiped at the moisture collected at the corner of her eyes. "Well done sweetheart. You're a Mom now."

"You wanna hold her?" Jaina offered.

"I want to find your father first. Then wring his neck!" Leia replied.

Jaina released a laugh. "Thank you Mom. Thank you so much for being here with me."

Leia's soft smile conveyed all the love she held in her heart for her daughter.

"I'm gonna go look for your father." Leia said, pressing a quiet, loving kiss to Jaina's head. "So you and your daughter can get better acquainted."

Leaving the suite, Leia took a moment to gather her thoughts and her emotions before thumbing her comm back to the 'on' position.

"The most important day in your daughter's life and where the Kriffing Hell are you Solo?" She barked into her comm.

"Right behind ya honey!" Han answered.

Leia spun on her heels to see a dishevelled Han with Jagged Fel in a repulsor chair.

"Where the Hell have you been?" She demanded.

"Damn airspeeder broke down." Han groaned and rolled his eyes at Jag. "Had to push m'lad here for sixteen blocks."

"Didn't it occur to you to use a hovercab?" She queried.

"Oddly it did." Han planted an angry hand on his hip. "You ever tried hailing one that'll take a repulsor chair as well as two passengers? Or perhaps I should have offered to carry the father-to-be into the labour suite on my back."

"Jay..okay?" Jagged Fel asked.

"She's fine Jagged." Leia assured the young man, flagging down a passing medical droid. "This young man is my son-in-law, Jagged Fel. His wife, Jaina Solo-Fel, has just had their baby. Could you escort him into her suite?"

The droid appraised the situation with a critical eye and declared Jag would have to go through de-contamination first.

Leia could sense Han's rising temper and reminded him that it was for the safety of both mother and child.

All three trundled back toward Jaina's suite and waited patiently until they were given the required clearance to enter. Then the droid escorted Jagged Fel in to see his wife and baby, while Leia restrained Han outside.

"But..." Han started.

"It'll be Jag she wants with her. Not us." Leia pointed out.

"But..." Han pointed at the door.

"They need to bond with their child." She persisted. "You remember that don't you? Everybody wanting a piece of the twins when all we wanted was to be left alone to get to know them ourselves."

"All _you_ wanted." Han sulked, defensively. "_I_ was perfectly happy to share."

"That's because it wasn't _you_ who'd just given birth!" She dug a finger into his chest. He rubbed at the area to soothe the pain.

"I don't even know what she's had." He grumbled.

"She's had a baby. A beautiful, healthy baby." Leia stated, smiling up at her husband.

"I meant a boy baby or a girl baby." Han sighed.

"I know what you meant. And you'll just have to wait and see." Leia slid her arm around his waist preparing to leave. "Ten fingers, ten toes. That's all you need know for now. I would have thought after Jorj's arrival you'd have understood that."

"You're right." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "And I _am_ grateful that everything's okay.

The suite door cycled open and the droid appeared again, calling to the Solo's in. Han bounded forward, unable to restrain the wide grin that spread across his face.

"There's my little Princess!" Han exclaimed bursting with pride as he approached Jaina's bedside.

"You told him?" Jaina frowned at her mother.

"Told me what?" Han asked, looking from Jaina to Leia and back again.

Jaina turned to the quietly weeping man in the repulsor chair at her side, the quietly weeping man carefully cradling the tiniest form Han had ever seen.

"Daddy, meet your Grand-daughter. Lei." Jaina smiled over at the newborn in the arms of her husband.

"Lei?" Leia queried, unable to keep the tremble from her voice.

"In many cultures a lei is a garland of flowers, usually worn around the neck." Jaina said. "But in some the garland is worn around the head, like a crown. We kinda figured it appropriate for the next heir to the title of Last Princess of Alderaan."

"We..knew..last..month..he..was..a..she.." Jag stammered, his speech still affected by the attack he had suffered months earlier. "We..wanted..it..to..be..a..surprise."

"Lei. Sounds perfect. Just perfect." Han approved.

"I..can't..thank..you..enough..Jay." Jag stammered. "She's..the..most..perfect..beautiful..baby..girl."

Jaina reached out to stroke her husband's cheek. The same cheek which until a month ago had been encased in a bacta-mask protecting and healing his reconstructed face.

"Han." Leia tugged Han's arm. "We should go. Lei will be needing a feed soon."

"I haven't even held her yet!" He grumbled.

"There'll be time. Come on." She urged.

Han rolled his eyes. "You let us know, soon as you're ready to go home."

He leaned forward, taking his daughter's face in his hands and placing a firm, loving kiss to her forehead.

"I will Daddy." Jaina agreed.

"The first feed can be a bit of a challenge." Leia embraced her daughter, kissing her. "Just relax, remember she can sense your emotions even without being Force-sensitive."

"Thank you Mom." Jaina said, holding onto her mother. "I mean it, thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." Leia smiled and kissed Jaina again.

"You think the first feed's bad, just you wait for the first diaper!" Han advised with a wrinkled nose.

Leia slapped him playfully out of the suite, leaving the Fels to enjoy their first flush of parenthood.

"How about that!" Han lifted Leia from her feet and swung her around. "A baby girl. Wow!"

"Pleased?" Leia laughed.

"Well...you know, boy _or_ girl woulda been okay." He said, non-committally. He threw an arm around Leia's shoulders and squeezed. "But a little girl. Wow!"

"Hmm." She agreed, squeezing the arm she had wrapped about his waist.

"You wanna go home and make love?" He asked.

"Han!" Leia exclaimed through a laugh.

"What?" He queried, grinning. "Is that a yes?"

Leia just laughed and shook her head.

"I thought we could re-enact the moment the twins were conceived." He waggled his eyebrows down at her.

"How about we call everyone we need to call and let them know and then take a little nap?" She suggested.

"By nap, you mean sex, right?" He asked. "Because I as good as carried Jag six full blocks to get him to the Medical Centre."

"I thought you said you pushed him for sixteen blocks?" Leia questioned as they walked.

"Pushed, carried, same difference." Han dismissed the comment. "I'm still not as young as I used to be. I gotta take my pleasures wherever and whenever I feel the need. And I'm feeling the need."

His voice was sultry, low, the voice he used in seduction.

Leia hailed a hovercar and smiled, coyly. "I'll think about it."

"Yes!" Han punched the air, quickly hiding his delight as the car approached.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_If you're still reading, there's one more chapter to go and then, well, we all know what happens after arrivals...that's right, departures..._


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation back to their apartment revolved around the airspeeder and the repairs needed to get it back into working order, though Leia detected the whiff of innuendo passing Han's lips on more than one occasion.

Once inside the elevator to their apartment's floor Han became instantly more amorous, stroking Leia's backside with the outer edge of his thumb whilst growling long and low and deep from within his throat.

"You know these things are recorded." Leia reminded him through her smile.

"Ahuh." Han confirmed, the elevator stopping at their level. "Let's give 'em something to spit their teeth out over huh?"

Before the doors had fully cycled open he had grabbed her, twirled her into his arms and was kissing her passionately.

"Seriously? In the hallway?" Leia gasped, almost tripping as they crashing into the wall opposite, Han's mouth now sucking the life out of her neck.

"I may not be as young as I used to be." Han growled into an ear. "But don't hurt to remind people I still got it from time to time."

"Han!" Leia slapped at him to stop.

"I know baby. I can't wait to get inside either." He replied, his face lowering to her shoulders.

"No, Han. Look!" Leia heaved him away and pointed at the figure, slumped beside their front door.

Han reluctantly released Leia and guided her behind his bulk, cautiously withdrawing his hold-out blaster from it's sheath.

"Stay put." He told her, taking one slow, creeping step forward.

He felt his arm swing as Leia pushed past him and race toward the figure.

"What part of 'stay put' was difficult?" Han barked, drawing the blaster up to aim at the shadowy figure.

"Don't you recognise your own son when you see him!" Leia hissed, dropping to her knees and skidding to embrace the youth. "Jacen! Sweetheart! Where have you been? What's happened to you? Are you all right? Talk to me, Jacen!"

"Let the kid breathe Leia. And let him up." Han admonished, replacing his blaster.

"Would you look at him? He's a mess!" Leia howled.

Jacen Solo did indeed appear in a dishevelled state. Unkempt and unclean, he looked as though he'd been sleeping rough for the best part of the six or so months since Tenel Ka's wedding and the last time either of his parent's had seen him.

Han sighed inwardly. He'd been there enough times himself to recognise the effects of alcohol and-or narcotic abuse. Though never, he knew, over a woman.

"Come on kiddo. Let's get you to your feet." Han gracelessly tossed Jacen over his shoulders and raised him from the cold floor to legs that could barely take his own weight.

"Oh Han!" Leia whispered, the hand that flew to her mouth doing it's best to hide her trembling lip.

"It's okay son, you're in safe hands now, I gotcha." Han advised, hoisting his boy further onto his shoulders and carrying him into the safe haven of their apartment.

Inside, Han placed his son as comfortably as he could into the corner of a sofa, Leia planting herself by the boy's side checking him over with her eyes and hands as gently as she could.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm so sorry." The boy whimpered.

"Are you hurt Jacen? Is there anything broken?" Leia begged, her hands pressing against ribs that felt too prominent in his oversized clothing and arms too weak to fend her off.

"I'll getcha some water." Han said, his eyes indicating Leia should follow. She took her time, making sure their child was comfortable before joining Han in the kitchen.

"You'll get no sense outta him for a day or so, depending on what he's been taking." Han told her while watching Jacen curl into a ball on their couch. "Might be an idea to place a security code too, that way he won't be able to bolt when he does come to his senses."

"I've seen you drunk often enough to know it's not alcohol." Leia scowled at her husband. "So what do you think he's taken?"

"Glitterstim." He suggested with a shrug of a shoulder. "Ryll, maybe. I've been outta that scene too long to know what the drug of choice is these days."

"How could we have let it come to this!" Leia sighed and leaned into Han for support. "The despair...it's almost like it's in the room with him."

"He's a grown up Ley." Han reminded her.

"So's Jaina. But we've supported _her_." Leia countered. "Jacen's still my little boy, the same way Jaina's still your little Princess. Always will be."

Han held Leia tightly and kissed her temple tenderly.

"I think you should go stay with Jaina and Jag for a few days." He said, cuddling her close.

"I doubt they'll thank me for that!" Leia groaned.

"Maybe not." Han ran his hands up and down her arms. "But _you_ will. Trust me. Once he starts going through withdrawal."

Leia tilted her head up at him.

"No arguments!" He insisted, tickling the tip of her nose with his lips. "He's my son too, you know. Time I stepped up. Besides, I think I'm probably better equipped to deal with this situation than you are."

"When did that ever stop me?" She smiled up at him weakly. "Please take good care of him."

"You take good care of my little Princess too." He smiled back.

"Which one?" She queried.

"All of 'em." He told her, kissing her longingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia packed herself a bag, made Han promise to update her regularly, then took her 'speeder to the Medical Centre to wait for Jaina, Jag and their newborn baby daughter to be discharged. When the trio eventually emerged from their suite, Leia smiled at them warmly.

"Can I help you with anything?" Leia offered, cheerily.

"You can tell this moron I'm perfectly capable of walking!" Jaina snapped, indicating the orderly controlling her repulsor chair.

Leia smiled apologetically at the young man and explained. "It's hospital policy sweetheart. Enjoy being pampered while you can."

With them all settled into the 'speeder and Jag's replusor chair safely stowed, Leia guided the craft through the usual crowded Coruscant transport lanes to Jaina and Jag's apartment.

Once inside, Leia helped Jag to lie down while Jaina settled Lei into her crib. Leia's offer to make them something to eat was met with a curious stare from her daughter. "It's just the two of us Mom. Don't you think it's about time you told me what's going on?"

Leia sank into the self-conforming chair beside Lei's crib and smiled down at the sleeping babe.

"I remember you and your brother being just like this little one; so tiny and helpless." Leia mused.

"Now we've grown up." Jaina said, slipping onto a sofa and curling her legs under her. "And we're still pretty helpless."

Leia breathed a soft laugh.

"So, how about you tell me what's up?" Jaina pressed.

Leia withdrew the finger she had tried to tempt Lei's hand to grip.

"Your brother's home." She told Jaina quietly.

"By brother, I presume you mean Jacen and not that Jorj has been expelled from school." Jaina surmised.

"He's..." Leia struggled to find the right word.

"Drunk?" Jaina offered.

"No. No, not drunk." Leia wiped at a tear she'd promised she wouldn't shed. "Your father's pretty certain it's drugs. I just don't know how we could have let him down so badly."

"Mom..." Jaina frowned at her mother. "This isn't _your_ fault! Jacen's old enough to make his own choices, follow his own path."

"You're a mother now Jaina. Maybe it's too soon for you to realise, but you'll soon enough discover that your babies are _always_ your babies. No matter how old, or how grown up, they're supposed to be." Leia said.

"This is what you do." Jaina observed sadly. "You think you're responsible for whole Goddamn Galaxy. Well, you're not Mom. You're just not."

"If I hadn't been so consumed by you and Jag and the baby..." Leia went on.

"Jacen would still have been in love with Tenel Ka. And Tenel Ka would still have dumped him for someone who could offer her more." Jaina stated.

"But I could have been there for him." Leia protested.

"To do what? To help him to get over it, to get over _her_? To tell him it just wasn't meant to be? That there'll be others?" Jaina asked. "Don't you think _I _did that?"

"It still feels like _my_ failure." Leia said.

"You wanna know something Mom?" Jaina asked. "I'm surprised it's not _you_ who turned to drugs!"

"Jaina!" Leia admonished with a scowl.

"You know, when you sit down and think about it, I'm surprised you didn't go further and turn to the _Dark_ _Side_!" Jaina suggested with a wry smile. "Your life's just been pretty much one big pile of poodoo!"

"Oh I don't know." Leia smiled back. "I got your father out of it. And a beautiful family."

"A daughter who once wanted you dead, a son who's a drug addict and another who's a mo..." Jaina started.

"Do not even _think_ about finishing that sentence. Not even in jest." Leia chided.

"You're the glue that's held us together Mom. We would all have been nothing without you." Jaina added. "Jacen _can_ get through this. But only if _he_ wants to."

"He wants to." Leia said firmly.

"How do you know?" Jaina queried.

"He came home." Leia replied, softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two painfully slow days later, Leia stood outside her apartment door palming the control for the second time. She exchanged a wan smile with the neighbour who always looked down his nose at Han before using the intercom.

"Who is it?" Han's voice asked.

"Your wife!" Leia hissed, acutely aware of her neighbour's observations. No doubt their private affairs would again be the topic of conversation around the apartment block.

"Sorry." Han apologised when the door finally opened. "Changed the code to prevent a breakout."

Leia surveyed the living space with shock.

"Can't say I like what you've done with the place!" She muttered.

"Jacen's in the den." Han explained, indicating the pile of sofa cushions fashioned into a box shape in the corner of the room. "You want some caf?"

"We got anything stronger?" Leia asked.

Leia rarely drank during the day so her question raised more than just a smile from Han.  
He wriggled a finger at her to follow him into the kitchen.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said. "We've managed to talk. A little at least. He's not a full-blown addict, but he _is_ well on his way to getting there."

"I tried to comm him last night but his service was dead." She said.

"Yeah. Guy kept calling asking what 'stuff' he wanted, how much and where to deliver it. I figured it was best to remove the temptation so I killed the device." Han leaned against a work surface, crossing one ankle over the other.

"Should we consider rehab?" She asked.

"Says he can beat this thing on his own and I think we have to give him the scope to at least try." Han said. "We breach that trust and we're done for."

"So, what's the difference between full-blown addict and Jacen?" Leia asked, looking out on the pile of rubble that had been her living quarters.

"He's conscious of who he is, where he is, what he's doing here and that he doesn't want to take spice again." Han answered. "If he was addicted he wouldn't care about any of those things except the spice."

"I suppose I should be relieved." Leia mused. "Has he spoken about Tenel Ka?"

"Nah! But it's only been a couple of days. Give him time." Han replied.

"Time." She acknowledged with a sigh. "The one thing we have no control over. Jorj is due home tomorrow."

Leia's big eyes looked up sorrowfully at Han.

"Yeah." Han shuffled his feet. "Been thinking about that."

"We can't displace him Han. It's not fair when he needs his stability." Leia argued.

"I agree." Han said. "In fact, I think having Jorj around might actually help Jacen with his recovery."

"You can't be serious!" Leia exclaimed.

"Jacen loves the kid, you can't deny that." Han reasoned.

"I'm not denying anything." Leia turned her full weight toward Han. "But nor can _you_ deny that he's hardly an ideal role model in his current state!"

"Then what do you suggest? We toss him out on the streets? Tell him to come back when it's more convenient?" Han growled back.

"No of course not!" Leia swung away from him to gaze out at the pile of cushions hiding her eldest son. "But..."

Han paused, considered then moved to press himself to her back, his arms gently folding around her. "Hey, how's my Princess doing?" He asked softly.

"Lei's thriving. It's only been a couple of days, as you pointed out, but she's changing already." She answered, the smile in her voice clear.

"Not that one." He said quietly into her ear.

"Jaina's fine. She's coping well with the feeds and I've yet to hear one word of complaint about the diapers." Leia chuckled.

"Not that one either." Han whispered, nuzzling his wife's earlobe.

"Well..." Leia tilted her head to accommodate him. "This 'Princess' hasn't thought of herself in those terms in a very long time." His lips were incredibly tempting against her neck. "Other than that, she's rarely been more concerned for the future of her family."

"Lucky I'm here to take care of her then." He grinned into her flesh.

"Han! He's coming out!" Leia elbowed Han away from her and strode out into the living area.

"Mom?" Jacen queried, blinking at the light. "Is that you?"

"Jacen. Sweetheart." Leia extended her arms to hug him.

Jacen backed away, averting his face from hers.

"I don't want you seeing me like this." The boy whimpered.

Leia turned deeply troubled eyes toward her husband.

"Your Mom just wants to know you're all right." Han offered.

"Not like this. She can't see me like this." Jacen repeated.

"I'll settle him." Han assured Leia with a gentle wink and a nudge of his chin suggesting she leave the room.

Leia slowly moved through to the bedroom, glancing periodically back at Han soothing their son into a more restful stance.  
She'd had chance to pack a few items by the time Han joined her.

"He's okay now." Han sighed.

"Would you get me some of Jorj's things?" She asked. "I'm going to keep him over at Jaina's this weekend."

"But...I thought we agreed his being here might help Jacen." Han queried.

"It might." Leia inhaled, her mind made up. "But I'm not prepared to risk the trauma to Jorj."

"Honey..." Han started.

"Please don't fight me on this Han because you won't win." Leia stated firmly, her breathing measured. "Jorj needs routine. He needs stability. And he can't get that here, not this weekend."

"Okay, okay. I'm not gonna argue with you." Han lightly gripped Leia's shoulders with his hands.

She arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Would you at least give some thought to bringing him over..." Han raised a finger to quieten her objection before it could be voiced. "Just think about it. That's all I ask."

"Fine. I'll think about it." Leia agreed. Though her jaw was set firm.

"Jorj might actually like it." Han suggested to Leia's scornful stare. "Might help him get over the disappointment of Lei being a girl!"

Han snorted a bright laugh as Leia visibly slumped.

"C'Mere!" He pulled her into his arms and rocked her from side to side. "It's gonna be okay, you know."

"Haven't you heard? I don't do optimism any more." She moaned.

Han chuckled again.

"The day that happens, I'll know I've lost my Princess for good." He scooped her face into his hands. "And that really isn't a day I want to live to see."

"What I wouldn't give to have an army of Stormtroopers march through my living room right now! Something I'm actually equipped to handle!" She groaned.

"I never knew you were into dress-up play Princess." He teased. "I kept that uniform I had to wear on the first Death Star in the back of the closet. When this has all blown over I could wear it for ya if ya like?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're incorrigible!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"That's why you love me." He kissed her forehead, adding with a hint of desire. "That, plus I'm still hung like a Bantha."

After packing a few more things as well as a bag of Jorj's favourite weekend clothes, Leia left to head back to Jaina and Jag's apartment. She was grateful there was no one in the hallway or on the stairs to see her departure. The two bags she was carrying would merely have provided further fuel to the gossip fire.

She didn't notice the holozine drone tracking her as she stowed the bags and sped off into the Coruscant traffic lanes. She wouldn't be aware of the story already circulating about the comings and goings from the Solo apartment over the past forty-eight standard hours until she shopped at the MiniMart once Jorj had returned to school.

By then, Leia would be about as close to the edge of despair as she had ever been.


End file.
